Inner Beast
by Pinkeminamae
Summary: Link returns to Ordon Village just one week after the defeat of the Demon Lord. He desperately tries to balance his old life, his new found feelings, and his inner beast.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Legend of Zelda

'Heading back for the last time,' he thought. Sure he would need to leave the village some time or another, but it would be on official business and not for the sake of the world. As Link looked down the pathway leading to his beloved home he was filled with anticipation. He wasn't completely sure how he would be received by the townsfolk. He knows it wasn't his fault that the children were abducted from their homes and taken far away, but that never eased his guilt that aired around him. If the Boblins had know he was the chosen hero they wouldn't have ravaged the countryside looking for the one who bared the Triforce mark on his hand. He trudged on, wondering who would be the first face he saw.

He chose to take the path that would run into his own house. Maybe if the townsfolk were mad at him they would steer clear of his home. As he approached he discovered that was no such chance for a quiet evening. He could barley see the face in the distance, though it was the clothing that gave away the identity of his greater. Ilia was smiling from ear to ear, and he could only assume she was glad to see him alive. He wasn't sure if word of his survival had traveled this far south yet, so he concluded seeing him alive was the cause for her excitement. Now that he thought of it, he was very grateful that he first face he saw was hers. It nearly broke him in half when she looked upon him without a glimmer of recognition those few months ago, and now he could see why. She had grown. Grown into herself and grown in his heart. This is why he came home instead of staying as Captain of the Guard in Hyrule. Sure, he loved his town and the people in it, but the thought of not seeing this face everyday was pain. Even as he approached his humble tree house he could feel his wounds easing and his heart soaring. He was home.

First Chapter is kinda short, but I am working on this story as we speak. I felt ending here just felt natural, but I assure you other chapters will have much more depth.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Legend of Zelda

Waiting was the hard part. Always waiting. This was getting real old, real fast. Originally she only needed to wait a week and then he would be home and life could continue. But life was never that organized, was it? Destiny seemed to have its own idea of how long she needed to wait, and it was killing her. Ilia sat on the makeshift porch on her lifelong friend's house, hoping to hear the winy of a familiar horse any second. As the sun dipped lower in the sky she almost gave up and headed back inside. She was aware that Link had defeated the Cause of the recent catastrophes, but other than that she was unaware of his condition. Hoping he would come home soon, she decided to camp out at his place to get things prepared. Assuming he would be injured in some fashion, Ilia went to work setting up a makeshift hospital in the tree house. She moved his bed to the main floor, stocked the cabinets with red potions and ointments, and made sure there was plenty of food so he wouldn't need to leave for a while. She also cleared her schedule so that she would be able to stay with him and care for him. No more of her needing to be rescued. It was her turn to do the saving.

Determination filled her as she stood to enter the abode, knowing it wasn't much longer and her Link would be home. As she turned the knob a soft clopping could be distinguished amongst the forest sounds. Her heart leapt at the patting, and soon her heartbeats match that of the gallop. She turned hastily to peer into the forest when eyes met with the deepest of blues she had ever seen. A smile played across her face as she took in the sight of him. He wore the green tunic he had acquired on his journey, but it was more torn and battered than she remembered. He slumped ever so slightly onto Epona, making her wonder how injured he truly was.

Taking a move from Link's playbook, she jumped down from the second story porch and ran to meet her hero. As she neared him she could make out the happiness in his face, though she wondered what exactly gave him that look. Her care for Link over the years had expanded her feelings for him, and the recent savior's role he played in her life only intensified these emotions. But she was unsure of his heart. Link was not one for words and mostly kept his thoughts to himself. This never bothered her in the past, this was exactly how she liked her Link. Now it seemed rather frustrating not knowing what was on his mind. Right now that didn't matter though, she could tell he was physically hurt and needed tending too. Her suspicions were confirmed as she approached Epona and Link leaned ever so slightly to the right. With a movement too quick for her to stop, he slide off the chestnut beauty and fell straight to the ground.

"Link!" she screamed.

"I'm okay, Ilia." A smile played across his lips as she stared up at her. She couldn't resist, and smiled back.

"Can you stand and make it to your door, and should I go get Fido and Rusl?"

"I think I can get up on my own. Just hold my arm while I try."

She grabbed his elbow and planted her soles firming in the dirt. Gradually he lifted himself up and stood upright, though a bit lazily. Shifting his weight he was able to hobble over to the ladder. Looking up he let out a long sigh and tried to muster up the energy to climb. Left arm, right arm. Left leg, right leg.

"Ilia, you really shouldn't stand under me, in case I fall again."

"How can I possible catch you if I stand elsewhere?"

"Case and point, if I fall I don't want to land on you."

"Well I've got a great solution, don't fall."

"Good plan."

Link managed the rest of the ladder without loosing his grip or footing, and was instantly grateful for the strength he had built up over the past year. The door was only a few feet away, but he suddenly remembered the other ladder that was necessary to get to his bed. As he enclosed on the door he contemplated just sleeping on the floor. Surely Ilia would retrieve a blanket and pillow for him. But as he opened the door he found that the ladder would not be an obstacle. His bed had been moved to the main level for him, and there was fire already going making his home feel wonderful inside. The sight put a pep in his step and he made it to his bed were he collapsed. Gratitude filled his soul as he wondered who did this for him. As Ilia walked in from tying up Epona he didn't have to wonder for long.

"How did you get my bed here? It's not easy moving furniture up and down a ladder."

"Well, I had Rusl do it. And my father went to Faron to get me some red potions. I made sure you were all stocked up so you wouldn't need leave for a while. I wasn't sure what shape you would be in, so I prepared for the worse. You seem more tired that hurt though. Would you like to sleep now?"

"Depends, will you be here to take when I wake up?"

"Father is taking care of my chores, I am free for the next few weeks if you would like me to take care of you."

"Well then, I think I will sleep then. Thanks, Ilia."

"Sometimes it's the hero that needs saving, huh?

But her never heard her, he was already fast asleep, snoring drowning out the crickets.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Legend of Zelda

Waking wasn't as unpleasant as he expected. The past few days the morning light brought with it unwanted pain, mainly in his broken ribs. How he made the journey home with such pain was a miracle, but as he look at the back of Ilia's head he remembered his determination from the last few weeks. Ever since her memory returned he had been filled with renewed vigor, almost racing for the day that he would be able to relax in her presence once again.

She was making some of her wonderful meat broth, since he couldn't really eat still. Per his request, she had stay and cared for him, and he could feel his heart swell every time he looked upon her face. As he stared at her today though, he could faintly hear a growl coming from somewhere close by. He was a little distracted by his own thoughts to notice the growl, but when it sounded a second time he snapped out of his daydream and honed his senses to find the intrusion. Sitting up for the first time he closed his eyes and opened his ears. Typically that was a move he pulled while in his wolf form, but the wolf had become such a part of him that is spilled over into his human nature. No one, save the princess, new of his transformation into a wolf while in the twilight realms. Truth be told, few people knew of his actual adventures. The main points were very vague to the general populace. He was able to restore the provinces to light and somehow stop the Demon Lord. Knowing the mechanics of his journey wasn't a privilege that could be imparted to just anyone. Knowledge of the fused shadows and the Triforce where kept to legends for a reason. Plus, Link never did like lengthy conversation. To the point, that was his motto.

As he listened he couldn't notice anymore growls. He concluded that his ears might have grown more sensitive and he was hearing a beast from far away. As Ilia brought him his breakfast he lapsed back into his daydream. It was easier than feeling the pain of his injuries, and a little preferred. Reality didn't hold too much for him these days. Everywhere he looked he saw reminders of his quest, all the fighting and blood. The hate of anything different and the despair of the people caught in hate's web. With Ilia here in front of him, it was easy to dream of the world he wanted for so many years now. Before this all occurred he planned on courting Ilia. In fact, he was going to ask her as soon as he returned from Hyrule. At this point the imagined they would be nearing the end of their courtship, and a necklace he carved with his family knife would be around her neck, signifying that she was to be his forever. He could picture it on her, he was going to carve a Triforce, not because he had known what a Triforce was, but because of the birthmark on his hand. It would sign exactly who she belonged to, who she choose.

As his fantasy world kept spinning in his mind the growl sounded again. Now he wasted no time coming out of his revere and searched for the intrusion. Again, no such threat present itself and he wondered if maybe he was going crazy.

"Why do you keep making that sound?" Ilia inquired.

"Huh?"

"Well, I could be wrong, but you keep growling. You start to stare off into space and you grumble from low in your belly. I figured you were sleeping, but I just saw you do it with your eyes wide open."

So it was him making this sound? But how could that be? Sure he carried some traits over from his spirit wolf, but growling wasn't a trait. It was the personality of the wolf. They used growls to communicate their wants and needs. And the only need he had been thinking of lately was…

"Link, why are you spacing out so much?"

"What? O, um, just thinking of happier times."

"Happier times? You mean like when we were children?"  
"Sort of, more like when I was more like a child, and not some chosen hero."

"You don't like your calling? I thought it was your spirit, part of who you are?"

"It's hard to explain. Basically my spirit is that of the courageous hero. I can stare evil in the face and declare, 'no more,' but that doesn't mean I still don't have myself. I have always wanted a quiet life here in Ordon. To work on the goat farm, to court a girl (Ilia blushed visibly at this prospect,) to have a family. I still want all of those things. I never wanted to be a hero. I don't mind saving people. I love securing the future of my homeland. Its just different knowing that a destiny decided my fate for me, instead of me making it myself."

Wow, that was the longest sentence Ilia had ever heard Link make.

Destiny was kind of a life breaker, huh? Just because fate chose you, doesn't mean you want that fate. She was filled with renewed awed for the man that was handed something he didn't want, and yet faced it head on with courage and determination.

But the family he spoke of is what intrigued her. It's exactly the life she wanted all that time ago. Well, still wanted if it was all possible. But she could sense something different in Link. He seemed so detached from reality. She wasn't sure if this was only temporary or needed some serious attention, which is why she had just let me drift off. 'Give it a week," she thought. 'If she still wasn't facing reality by then, we are heading to Kakariko to the shaman.'

"Ilia?" This time she was the one lost in a dreamland.

"Yes?"

"Come sit next to me."

She came to sit down, and without much room she sat pretty close to his side. He was still upright and leaned on her a bit. She contributed it to the fact he was still hurt, but secretly wanted it to mean more.

"I'm sorry I am so distant. I really love that you are hear with me."

Ilia blushed, unable to hide her eagerness. She smiled wide showing her white teeth.

"Can I tell you something?" Link asked sheepishly

"You know you can."

"I had a plan, you know. I was going to court you when I got back from Hyrule. I had already asked your father, and he agreed. I know life isn't the same anymore, and I am not the same anymore, but I, well, um.."

"O Link. For once, just spit it out."

"Do you think we can pick up where we left off? I mean, uh, well. I guess I should ask formally." He shifted his position on the bed so that he was properly facing her. "Would you do me the great honor of courting with me?"

Ilia's stomach was in knots, and her heart was swelling harder than it ever had. She longed to hear these words from Link for so long, wondering if she ever really was going to hear them. With a start she hopped a little, excitement running through her veins.

"Of course!" was her reply. And in her enthusiasm she leaned in to give Link a small kiss on his lips. It lasted only a second, but it was sweeter than any honey she had ever tasted. As she leaned back, she caught sight of Link's eyes. They where no long blue, but a more shadowy black, something fierce about them. She stared at them for a hard moment, until Link couldn't stand it anymore.

"Whats wrong?."

As he said this his eyes drifted back to the blue she loved, and she wondered if she had imagined the whole thing. Deciding she was just a bit love struck, she shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Legend of Zelda

'Knock, knock. BANG BANG.'

The loud thumping alerted him that this wasn't the visitor he was wanting. No, Ilia was much kinder to his door than whoever this was. She had gone to check on her father. It had been two weeks since he had come home, and the entire time he hadn't come out of his tree. Ilia had been running messages back and forth for him and the villagers, but he could tell it was wearing on her. He decided yesterday that he was healed up enough to make an official coming home announcement, which in his head entailed going into town and saying hi to whoever happened to walk by. But no! Fado and Mayor Bo insisted on having a party. Uhg. Those two would use any excuse to celebrate. So little ever changed in this small town, so when the slightest opportunity presented itself there was always festivities.

"Link, come one! It's almost sundown. The party is gonna start soon."

So it was Fado that had come to get him. He guess Mayor Bo figured he could persuade Ilia to let him stay home and therefore sent someone a little more forceful. Its not that he didn't like parties. On the contrary, he loved spending time with his friends. What he didn't like was parties for him. Spotlight was never a good thing. O man, what if they wanted him to make a speech? Surely they remembered their Link. A boy who preferred to use actions rather than speak. This is exactly what he didn't want, to be treated any differently that before. That was another driving reason to come home as soon as possible, besides the girl.

Not too much had progressed there either. Every time he looked at her he felt a feral instinct deep inside himself, one that was all too familiar. He didn't know what this meant, and he certainly didn't want the beast to make himself known to her. So he was trying his best not to think too much about all the things they would share in the future. He had shown her his preference for her and properly asked her to be his courted one, and she quickly agreed. But he was in no rush. He wanted to do her right. Give her a proper courtship that she would be able to brag to her grandchildren about.

"Man, LETS GO!"

"I'm coming Fado."

"What took you so long? Its not like you had to comb your hair. Look at you, you look like you just woke up and crawled out of bed. Same old Link, huh?"

He just shook his head at his co-worker. The discussed the farm and how the goats were doing. Fado seemed to be having a hard time without Link and was looking forward to when he was able to come back to work. Link assured him it was be soon. He was overly eager to get back to the goats and his farming.

As they approached the village they saw the torches. They truly had gone all out, lights everywhere and meat smoking over a roaring fire. On the other side of the town he could see a makeshift band playing several wooden homemade instruments. It was actually nice looking. Of course, there was one site that would make this scene perfect….

"Link! Over here!"

Mayor Bo was calling him, so he obliged. As he came on the old mayor, and smile broke out on his face. He could see Ilia right behind her father, acting bashful. It seemed like she knew something he didn't, but he couldn't quite think of what that could be.

"So Link, I hear you finally made good on that thing you asked me."

Realization dawned on Link's face, and he acknowledged the implied question.

"Yeah, I did. And she already said yes, and need I remind you that you already gave your permission."

"Of course, of course Link! I couldn't think of a better match than you two."

"Hey Bo! Stop hogging Link. Let us see our boy." Rusl cried.

The party went much like that for most of the night. Greetings from his loving village, all happy to see him up and about. To his relief, no one used the term 'hero' to call him, and none had a problem with giving him a hug. In Hyrule, most people steered away from him, gawking in awe at the man who delivered them from the Evil King. He truly hated it. He saved the kingdom for the people, not so they could put him on some kind of pedestal. Here he could be the 17 year old boy, the goat hearder, the…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH"

Link whipped around to see where the scream originated from. He could see Beth looking into the forest, eyes frozen in horror. He quickly looked in the direction she was facing, where a sight greeted him with vengeful lust. The huge green ogre with the broken horns was slowly making his way into the town, for once not accompanied by his boar. He stared straight at Link, beckoning him.

"Ilia! Get everyone out of here! NOW!" Link screamed. She did as he demanded, guiding everyone towards his home and the Ordon Spring. He ran quickly to catch the Boblin before he could snatch any of the villagers, but as he reached behind himself he was suddenly aware at how naked he truly was. He remembered the one stop he needed to make on his way back to Ordon. A little side trip to Faron. To the Temple of Time. Zelda had informed him that since the evil was vanquished, it was time for the Blade of Evil's Bane to rest again. It cause him almost physical pain to part with the sword. Every time he held it, it had felt somehow right. Like he had known this sword since its creation. Almost as if every time he help the shinning blade it called to him, saying, "Master."

But the blade was back in it infinite resting place, and he was bare. A shout from behind him got his attention, and he pivoted every so slightly so that he could see the request out of his peripheral vision. A gleaming object came soaring at him, and he caught it at its hilt. The Ordon sword was once his sword of choice, that was until the Blade had entered his hands. But faced with this familiar enemy, he was glad to hold this remembered blade once again.

"Think get rid me?" the boblin tried to say. His speech was more that the regulars of his race, but it was still dicey at best. But Link understood perfectly. He had come to settle a score. Well, if it was a fight he wanted, it's a fight he is about to get.

"Do you really think you can ravage my home, for a second time might I add, and get away with it? I already knocked your horns to a more modest height, but if you like, and can take you down a few more notches"

The boblin didn't waste anymore time talking. He rushed at Link with a intensity that he didn't normally exhibit. Link concluded that with all the beatings he had endured plus the recent loss of his employer had left the boblin king with little sanity. His attacks were much more wild, similar to fighting a wild animal. Link dodged a charge, but only barely. He was expecting something more organized, but this fight style was not unfamiliar to him. After the boblin slowed enough to be able to turn around and charge again, Link readied his blade. At the last second he jumped, grazing the boblin with his feet and latching on to the last bit of horn that remained. With his sword he slashed at the boblin, but the creature's adrenaline was keeping him from going down easily.

The boblin was bucking wildly now, trying to throw Link off like a rag doll. His grip loosed from the creature's horn and he went flying into the forest, slamming into a tree. His only recently healed ribs gave away, and a shot of pain burst through him. Blackness filled his vision, making him unable to get his composure for a time. Just as he was gaining his mind back, he could see the boblin charging again. At the same time he heard the loudest, and most desperate of cries.

Ilia stood on the other side of the village, bearing the only witness to her love's fight. When he crashed into the tree she could feel her heart stop beating, and it only picked up again when she saw his hand move towards his head. She then caught sight of the monster, poising to charged again. She also noticed that Links sword was no longer in his hand, but lain on the ground twenty feet away. She let out a scream, trying desperately to get Link out of his stupefied state. His head shot up with her scream, and she witness something she never expected. Link glanced down at his hand, noticing that his sword was gone. Quickly, he rolled out of the way and got on his hands and knees. He started shaking violently, and the growls she was becoming used to hearing ripped loud and deep from his chest. She stood in horror, not knowing what was happening to her Link.

As soon as Link realized that his sword was out of reach, he immediately rolled out of the way. The anger he felt started rolling through him, and he was unable to stand from the pain. He shook, and a familiar feeling came over him. Within a matter of seconds he was seeing the world through his wolf eyes, though he wasn't sure how this was possible. But he wasn't wasting time worrying if he had done something irreversible. He took this opportunity to charged at the boblin. His first attacked bounce him over its shoulder, but the second one landed. As he sunk his teeth into the boblins neck, and was along for the ride. The boblin thrashed, but Link held steady. Soon all the shaking bit loose a piece of the creatures throat, and Link went spinning with it. A howl of pain was heard from the creature, and Link took this as an opportunity to finish this. He grabbed his sword with his mouth and made a precision spin attack, knocking his head clean off. The makeshift bowling ball rolled away, and the trunk of the monster fell to the ground. Finally, the battle was over.

Link regained his thoughts, but his composure was another story. He laid on the grown, still in his wolf form. Pain racked through him, and he was unsure what wasn't broken. He could feel his consciences slipping away, and yet the tiniest of cries was tugging at him. He opened his eyes to see his beloved Ilia, crying tears big enough to flood Hyrule. He couldn't make out what she was saying, but her very presence calmed him. He let the darkness take him, knowing that she and the village were safe.

Ilia just kneeled, not knowing what to do. Her love had transformed into a wild beast, a protector. He had given his all to save them, even after his duty to the kingdom was concluded. She wasn't sure if he was even alive, and when he opened his eyes to look at her she felt as though he was slipping away. His breathing slowed and his eyes closed, every so peaceful. She was still crying, though it was involuntary at this point. No one had returned to the village yet, and apparently they hadn't realized she wasn't there. Its complete chaos, the adults trying to account for all the children and her father trying to keep the peace among them all. She couldn't remember the last thing she said to Link, but his last words to her rang clear. He entrusted to her to keep the villagers safe. He gave her the responsibility of securing the people. He could have just yelled for everyone to run away, but it was her name on his mind, and her he trusted to be his right hand. He wanted her to help the people, to be his partner in this heroism. The thought of never being able to thank him for this, to be apart of him life, is was almost to much. She leaned in to Link, nuzzling his fur coat. He smelled like Link still, not an animal. Woodsy, just like his house.

As she gripped his fur she felt the warmth. She opened her eyes to see a faint light shining from Link, and his feature began to morph. The fur she was caressing turned to light brown hair, and his nose shrunk to that of the Link she remembered. He slowly transformed back into the man she loved, albeit his body was very broken. Visibly, several ribs were broken and his entire body was covered in bruises. There was a few shallow cutes to his head and neck, but not too much bleeding. As she examined him she soon realized that not much of his clothes survived the transformation either. His shirt was completely torn off, laying in the field close to where he changed into the beast. He pants had survived, but would need some serious patching.

She heard a voice behind her, and recognized her father immediately. She beckoned him to come, to help her get Link up. Soon Rusl was there, and together they lifted Link over to his home. The ladder was difficult, and Ilia determined that she was installing a ramp. Once he was laying in his bed proper, she asked the men to get her some medical supplies. She had already exhausted what she had, and now she was going to need much more. The men left to get the potions, and Ilia stayed kneeling by his bed, running her fingers through his hair and watching his chest lazily rise, fall. Rise, fall.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Legend of Zelda

"Is it done yet?" Ilia yelled at her father. Mayor Bo was installing a staircase on the right side of Link's porch. She was going to put in a ramp, but she figured this would go better with the tree. Yes, it was a little vain to be thinking about things like that, but if she was going to make improvement to his home, they might as well truly be improvements.

"Just a few more nails, and it should be secure, sweetheart." Mayor Bo responded in between hammering. She turned to face Link, who was almost responsive enough to stand. She was taking him to Ordon Spring today, to the healing waters there. In the past she only used these treatments on animals, but with the new knowledge of her love she figured she should give it a shot. She hadn't told a soul of just how Link was able to defeat the Boblin King, and she didn't plan on telling either. If this had happened to Link before, then he wasn't telling anyone for a reason. And it this was the first time, well its not like anyone here was going to have a quick answer anyway. No, she was going to ask Link about it before she spoke a word to anyone.

"Link, are you sure you are up for this?"

He nodded weakly. A slow smile crept across his mouth, and Ilia knew what that meant. She leaned down so that she could hear what he was going to say.

"I trust you. I trust you, to heal me. I'll go where, where you need me to. Its just too bad, just too bad."

"What's so bad?"

"That Fado has to carry me."

Ilia laughed a hard laugh, and then leaned down to kiss her Link. Link's hand twitched at her side, and she sense he was going to try to hold her there.

"No need for that. I'm not going anywhere."

She held the kiss for a few minutes longer. He may have been weak in his limbs, but his mouth worked just fine. A fact they had discovered when Link had finally awoken. An examination had revealed that he had three broken ribs, a fractured leg, and the hand that he used to hold his sword was crushed. No surprise there. When he was flung into the tree, his hand holding the sword broke his fall, consequently crust between the tree and the metal hilt. It was set into a splint now making it hard for Link to hold Ilia, but she made up for this by staying close whenever she could.

All too soon, Mayor Bo called from the front door, "Done! You guys can get going now. O, perfect time Fado. I just finished the staircase…"

Her father's voice drifted away as he told Fado of his task today. Ilia readied Link to depart.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else to wear? I mean, I don't mind that you only have on pants, but don't you want to be just a bit more covered?"

Simply nodding, she took his acceptance of his dress and got her supplies ready. Fado walked in to greet the two.

"Hey man! You ready? I'll try not to be too rough, but I can't guarantee it. I'm too used to handling animals, not people."

Link shot Ilia a knowing glance, and Ilia looked back at him, reassuring him that no one but her knew of the wolf. She had told him this over and over, but for some reason he had a hard time believing it. She wasn't sure if he didn't believe her or if he was just on edge from all that had gone on. She filed the thought away for later, focused on the task at hand.

Fado picked Link up every so slightly, and carried him out the door. The staircase was a good idea, and Fado made short work of the way to solid ground. Once on the surface they made their way over to Epona, and she lowered herself so that Fado could easily set Link on his steed. Once he was sitting on the saddle, Link positioned himself to that he had some sort of dignity. Leaning on Epona's mane, she gingerly strolled towards the forest's entrance. Ilia trailed ahead, and Fado walked beside the horse, making sure Link did not fall over.

It wasn't much of a trek to the spring, but it was enough to tired Link out. He didn't know why he hurt so bad. Sure he had a few broken ribs, but it ain't like he never had that before. And his broken leg actually had already set, though he doubted Ilia had realized that yet. Being the chosen hero did have a few perks, like incredible healing. But this pain was different. It went throughout is entire body. It was like the first time his body transformed into the wolf, like every fiber of his body was ripped apart. But then the pain subsided quickly after he returned to his "awakened" form. Ilia was thinking that going to the spring would heal his wounds, but he was going hoping to see the Ordon Light Spirit. He hadn't filled her in on this little detail, but she would know soon enough.

They finally approached the spring, and Fado took his leave. Ilia had a whistle she was going to use when they needed him again. Her excuse was that Fado's duties were too important for him to skip, but in truth it was because they had a lot to discuss with the Light Spirit and with each other, and Link didn't want an audience. Especially one with a particularly big mouth.

"Thanks Fado. I'll take it from here."

"You're welcome Ilia. Just whistle when you're done."

"I will."

Ilia turned her attention to Link, who was starting longingly at the spring. Link closed his eyes and seemed to be saying something, but she couldn't make it out. Once Fado was out of eyesight a bright light encompassed the couple. Both looked up to see the glowing body of what seemed to be an ordainian goat, but ten times bigger. Link sat up on Epona and spoke more clearly this time, but in a language Ilia did not understand. The accent she recognized though, it was old Hylian. The kind spoke when the King of Evil was first executed. How Link knew this language was a mystery to her, and all she could do was stare between Link and the glowing goat.

Link had called on the Ordan Spirit. Speaking in the language that was a second tongue to him, he asked of the puzzling circumstance.

"Link, you do not look so well. I assume you transformed into the sacred beast without the help of the twilight magic."

"Yes. I was fighting a strong enemy, and when I parted with my only weapon and all seemed lost, I somehow was able to change into the wolf and defeat the ogre. Even stranger, once the battle was over I was able to transform back into a Hylian. Do you know anything of these events?"

"It was always a possibility that the more you became the sacred beast, the more it became you. The beast is a reflection of your soul, Link. But you have merged with its power so much that you were able to call on it without dark magic. I do not know why or how this was possible, but I can ease the suffering. Drink of the waters, and your burning pain will cease."

"Do you know of anyone who can tell me why this is happening? I don't have Midna anymore, she was always my guide in the dark world."

"There was another, one who was able to detect the evil embedded in you and guide you to your true self. Seek this one out, and maybe you can find your answers within them."

"Thank you."

Once the Spirit left the spring, Link turned to Ilia. She was staring at him in amazement, probably wondering what sort of crazy he was. Well, soon he would be able to tell her. But right now he need a good drink

"Ilia, please. Take one of my bottles and get me some of the water from the spring."

Ilia did as he asked. Once the cool water touched his mouth he was instantly relieved. The burning pain was being extinguished, and he drank deeply. Once he finished the bottle he gave it a few minutes to take full effect, and he jumped down off of his horse. Ilia gasped, not knowing that his bones where completely healed and he was feeling well enough to embrace her. He walked over every so slightly, making sure she wasn't afraid. He extended his arm towards her, and she all but ran into them. Holding her was the best sensation he had felt is so long. A growl betrayed him, and he saw Ilia look up at him instantly. He could see the question in her eyes, and knew that this was going to be a long conversation.

"I'm still hurting a bit, do you mind if we sit in the spring?" Link asked his love.

"Are you going to explain was just happened?"

"Of course. I won't keep anything from you anymore."

They made their way to the spring, and they both knelt to the water. As children they played in these waters, splashing each other on the hotter of the summer days. Now as the sat in the cooling waters, all they could do was look at one another. They sat side by side, looking at the slight waterfall when their stares became too intense. Link drank a few more bottles of the cooling liquid, and then he was ready to tell her. He had wanted to tell her for so long. To lift all these burdens onto someone else. But he didn't want her to have to bear his weight. Now that he saw just how strong she was, he was more that willing to share the load.

"What would you like to know first?"

"Um, well, I guess about the wolf. Did you know that was going to happen?"

"Yes and no. Do you remember when you first were captured and taken to the Eldin providence? Remember how it was always twilight there? Well when I was taken in to the twilight I was transformed into that beast. Regular people become as spirits in the twilight realm, but since the Triforce of Courage was with me I was able to become an animal and fight off the monsters that threatened the people."

"Oh. So that's how you lifted the twilight, You fought back the enemies."

"Again you're half right. You just saw the glowing goat right? Well, he is what we call a Light Spirit. They keep the peace in the providences. I went to each one and released them from Ganon's grip."

"But, how did you turn back into a Hylian?"

"Once the twilight was lifted I returned, just as the other people no longer were spirits. That is where I got the green tunic. It belonged to a hero from a long time ago. The garments were designed to stay with me even when I was a wolf. That's why my regular clothes never had a chance. No magic."

A smile played across Ilia's lips. He could tell he little joke amused her, or maybe it was a memory. She seemed to be staring off into space, contemplating something. When she finally came out of it, she spoke.

"What did you and the Light Spirit just talk about."

"Well, first I should tell you that my bones healed about a day ago."

"Huh?"

"Comes with the hero package. Advance healing. See?" He flexed his hand, showing that the bones were repaired.

"So have I've been caring for a lazy lay about?"

"Of course not! I was in pain, just not the pain you figured. The transformation left me feeling like every cell was burning, ripped piece from piece. I couldn't move, it was so painful. The only time I had experience that kind of pain was when I first transformed into the beast, but it only lasted a second. This time it wouldn't go away. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have gone insane."

"So the water, it healed you?"

"Yep."

"Okay, so you did need my help. But did the Spirit say anything else?"

"I asked him if he knew why I transformed. You see, I should only be able to become the beast using twilight magic or evil magic. I have neither of those, and yet I changed. And even more surprising, I changed back so easily. I don't know what any of this means, and the Spirit didn't know either. But he did give me a clue as to who might me able to help."

"Who's that?"

"Princess Zelda."

The name shocked Ilia. She knew that Link and her were connected somehow, but she didn't really know what kind of connection that was. She wanted to ask him, but it felt like a betrayal. As if asking him meant she didn't trust him, which she did. It was just, well, Zelda was the one who helped him save Hyrule, the other hero. A position she wanted to fill, just like the other night.

"Well, when do we leave?"

"Huh?"

"Leave for Hyrule castle silly boy. If she has some answers for us then we mustn't waste time."

"Ilia, there is no hurry. I'm certainly not dying from this, and I just got back to here, back to you. I think I can wait for another trip to Hyrule. But if it makes you feel any better, I'll send a letter to the Princess, informing her of the situation. Maybe with advance notice she can have an answer when we get there and we wouldn't have to stay very long."

Ilia was grateful that he wanted her to come with him, but even more so that he wanted to stay here with her more. Satisfied with the information she obtained today, she suggested that they make their way back to his house.

"Do you think you could at least act like you are hurt?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Cause. My father has no problem if I stay with you to heal you. But he would never hear of it if you were fine and I wasn't coming home at night."

Link laughed loudly. At this he pulled her in for another embrace. He could sense that this wasn't enough for them though. He looked down at Ilia's beautiful countenance, and leaned in for a ever so subtle kiss. But this kiss didn't stay innocent for very long. Soon both were hungry for more. Link raised his hand to her chin, cupping her jaw in his palm. With his fingers he massaged her jaw so that her lips would part, and he sought entrance there. Soon she understood, and their tongues found rhythm. Keeping connected Ilia reached hear hands up to Link's hair, softly grabbing a handful. At the contact Link let out a slow rumble, and a tremor set off in his body. Opening their eyes Ilia saw the beast's eyes come forth, hungry for her. She held his gaze, mesmerized by the longing she saw in them. After a few minuets Link's stare turned back to blue, and she relax. Well, the set of her shoulders lowered, but not much else about her was able to rest. And she could sense the same in Link. His blood was still flowing, rushing, longing for her. As they collected themselves and headed back to his home, they kept their hands locked. The desire never left either of them, only stifled for the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Legend of Zelda

Alright, I wasn't going to make a chapter like this, but I figured what the hey. This is all about their love, no major plot points. If you don't like this kind of thing, feel free to skip this chapter. Thanks! Ok, maybe one major plot point, but I'll post it at the end. Feel free to read it at the bottom so that you get an idea for what is going on.

The staircase was really good idea!

Their ability to stay apart only lasted until they reached the clearing in front of Link's house. By the time they got there they were locked in a cascading embrace of searching tongues and wondering hands. Because the stairs where wide enough for the two of them, the ascended easily and their mouths never broke stride. Luckily Ilia had forgone locking the door, and it opened with ease as they crashed into the house. Link reached up to Ilia's face and swung her around, slamming her into the wall next to the door, kicking it shut with his foot. His month moved in sync with hears, and their tongues had mastered the dance they were doing. But now that they were in the privacy of his familiar home, stronger feelings were making themselves known. Link could feel his heart beating intensely, sending blood flowing to all parts of his body. Every beat made the pleasure of having her in his arm even more intense.

As his vigor grew, he noticed his senses starting to heighten. He could hear everything now, and especially the beat of is love's heart. It was just as fast as his own, and no doubt sending just as much pleasure to her as his was. He also found he sense of smell peaked, and an interesting aroma filled the room. It wasn't one he was familiar with, but it somehow brought his arousal to full attention. He could hear Ilia panting, and moves to kissing her neck to give her a chance to breath. But O the smell! It was like her smell, the one he had grown accustomed to, but only more. It enveloped her, making his desire to be with her that much more potent.

Link's hand found the hem of her long shirt, and slowly made its way up her back. She shivered at the touch, and Link looked to make sure she wasn't cold from the lack of cloth on her back. But the expression on her face was that of pure pleasure, so he continued to rub her. First her back, then her stomach, edging upward ever so slightly. He brought his face back to hers, and instead of meeting lips he went for her ear.

"You will have to tell me. If you want to stop, say it now."

Ilia looked hard at Link, the beast's eyes back in place. It drove her to the brink of passion to see those eyes, looking at her with such intensity that she could climax right there. Link's movements had changed. He was all over her, smelling her scent. Rumbling low in his lungs when she touched his bare skin. Her skin burn red hot, and the look in his eyes cause her to become wet. She could tell he smelled it, for when she felt the heat his eyes grew and so did his pants. He was over her on the wall, positioned as if defensively. She was pretty sure he just asked her a question in her ear, but she was unsure just what the question was.

"What did you say?"

"Do you want to stop?"

"No."

"Ilia, if you let me, I will. I won't stop. I love you. And the beast, he wants you badly. This combination, I won't be able to hold back."

"I'm not afraid."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You never could."

With that, Link had Ilia by the waist and they were moving to the bed in the middle of the room. He set her down as gently as he could keeping her in a sitting position. While she played with his hair he nuzzled her neck, memorizing her sent. Slowly he pulled her shirt up, exposing the fair skin underneath. She raised her arms so that the shirt could go easily, and once her skin was release of is warm covering Link made sure to take its place. He was on top of her, biting at the raised skin of her nipples. Her hands dug deeper into his hair, and the pain of her nails only made thing better. He linked his hands behind her back and arched her upward, keeping her head resting on the mattress. He wasted no time enveloping her breast in his mouth, sucking here and there, leaving pink marks on her skin.

Soon his hand made its way up to her head, and cupping the back of it he pulled he upper body towards him for another dancing of tongues. But his hands where still busy. He made quick work of the string on her pants, and they slide off easily. That's when the smell from earlier intensified. He instinctively looked down and realize what the wonderful smell was. She was gushing with her honey, blood swelling every part of her. He touched her ever so softly, just to feel how silky and smooth she was. And O! was it the best feeling. She was swollen, positively slick with juice. Juice that was like a calling to him. Calling him to taste. His eyes communicated one last time with hers, and he was shifting downwards, his destination clear.

His warm hand on her folds was the softest caress. She never wanted him to stop touching her. Soon he looked right at her, communicating that there was a need, something that he had to do. And with that he was down, lowering on her stomach. She was slightly confused as to what was going on, but then his red hot tongue had made its way into her. She moaned, load and hard. Arching her back, she almost when flying. Link rested his free hand on her stomach, just above where he was. More licking came, and her heart was on fire. Beating out of her chest, he relished every moment. Then she felt the sucking. She almost lost it. She watched him pleasuring her, and then his eyes looked up to meet hers. The intensity pushed her over the edge, and her body rocked in orgasm. Link latch on to her with his mouth, riding the wave with her. But this only made the orgasm intensify, and she rocked again with another one. The went on for about five minutes, as Link expertly kept her going.

Link had never done this before, and he wasn't sure how he knew exactly what to do to her. But every move she made sent his senses into overload, and he instinctively knew what motion to do next. She had spasm three times now, and number four was coming. This time she screamed his name, and a wave of ecstasy flew over him. He felt his pant getting wet, and he couldn't take the tightness anymore. He removed his hand from her abdomen and undid his belt. Sliding off his pants enough to touch himself, he sat upright and began stroking. He saw Ilia watching him, and her eyes made him go even harder. He was extremely vulnerable right now, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He wanted to give himself to her, to let her know that he trust her with his darkest secrets. He could sense that her orgasms had subsided, and she started to sit up. Link let go of himself so he could take care of her, but she held his hand away. She set it back on his penis, and helped him to stroke up and down, harder and faster. She watched him as he pleasured himself, and her breathing kept time with his. When he felt the build up coming, he squeezed, and rubbed the tip hard. White liquid shot out, spreading itself on his love. With this she fell back onto the bed and rocked in orgasm again. He stood there on his knees, letting the feeling wash over him. When he finished he collapsed next to Ilia, and pulled her tight to him.

Ilia was more exhausted than she ever knew, but there was now way she could fall asleep just yet. Link was holding her close, and the only thing between them was his half undone pants. She stroked his face with her hand, testing to see if he was till awake. When he opened his eyes they were back to blue, and lovingly gazing at her. Content, she grabbed the white sheet and covered them both, falling asleep soon afterward.

So the only plot significant thing happening is that Link's wolf side seems to take over when he and Ilia are together. His love for her and the wolf's desire melt together and instinct takes over. If you would rather I make a more tasteful version of this scene, just ask. I can include it in the next chapter as an alternative. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Legend of Zelda

Dreams are nice, aren't they? Anything can happen in a dream. You can go on an adventure, or simple go fishing at the local pond. Right now Link was pretty sure he was dreaming, mainly because he hadn't been this happy in a long time. He was laying at his bed, completely healed. The burning pain he had been living with had subsided, and the sensation that had taken its place was that of the woman he loved. He looked over at her, snuggled on his chest. He couldn't imagine a better dream, and was truly wishing he didn't have to wake up. His day dreaming had taken on another life lately, and he knew it was starting to worry Ilia to the point of insanity. So he collected himself and attempted to wake from his dream. But for whatever reason, he didn't seem to be waking up. Every time he looked around she was still in his arms, smelling of her flowers and a bit of sweat. Link wondered if maybe all his daydreaming and the recent excruciating pain had broken his psyche, and he started to panic a little. He loved his dream worlds, but the thought of never making it back to his true Ilia was sending ripples down his spin.

Ilia woke to a violent shaking. She leaned back off of Link's chest to see that he was the one doing all the convulsing. After her initial shock, she quickly got on top of Link and tried her hardest to hold his arms down. At this action he looked up into her eyes, wild and fierce. Panic was evident in them, and she couldn't imagine what had happened that would frighten him so.

"Link! Link! CALM DOWN. What's wrong?"

"I…..I can't…"

"You can't what? Please, tell me. I can help. Please."

"I can't….seem….to wake…"

Ilia stared puzzling at him for a moment, trying to decipher what he meant by wake. He still had an issue with drifting off into daydreams, but not nearly as bad as when he first came home. She decided that he was getting better, and therefore didn't suggest going to Renaldo for treatment, but now she wasn't so sure. She had to snap him out of this, whatever it was. With an apology on her lips, she reared her hand back.

SLAP!

Link stopped his shaking, and started thinking. Usually his dreams weren't so violent, (well, maybe his dreams with Ilia were a bit violent, but the pain was a bit different,) so he knew something must be different. He looked up into Ilia's eyes, and saw the fear and concern in them. Realization dawning on him, he finally spoke.

"Why did you slap me?"

"Well, you were freaking out a bit, didn't you notice?"

"Not really. I was too busy."

"What could you possible be doing that would keep you from noticing the convulsions you were giving off."

"I was trying to wake up. But it seems your slap must have done it."

"Seriously? All that just to leave a dream. What happened that was so horrible you nearly had a seizure in order to wake up."

"Nothing bad. On the contrary. I was happier than I have ever felt. I was laying here, with you on my side. Your head was resting on my chest, and I couldn't get enough."

"Then what's with all the panic. If you were so happy, you could have just stayed there."

"That's the thing. I was so happy that I never wanted to leave. But I knew that meant never seeing the real you ever again, so I tried to wake up. When the dream never left me, I got frightened, scared that I had gone crazy and I would never make it to my right mind."

Now that the panic was over, Link took in his surroundings. He noticed that everything was very similar to his dream. The smells surrounding him, the light coming in the window. That's when he took his real first glance at her. And then he got a bit of a shock. She was in bed with him, the covers pulled up around her chest. Her shoulders were bare, and her skin glistened a bit in the morning sunlight. Memories came flooding back to him, views of this beautiful woman and the things they had done. He turned towards her, amazement in his eyes. He realized that he wasn't dreaming, but he had awoken to her. She was truly with him, content and in love.

"Ilia, I wasn't dreaming, was I?"  
"I doubt it. I was here with you, and very happy as well."

"Ilia, I love you."

This was the first time he said the words together like that. And that little fact never escaped her. She memorized the scene around her. He was laying, shirtless with their white sheet covering his lower half. He was gazing at her, dark blue irises making liquid pools for her to look into. They held this moment for a long time, until she couldn't hold her head up any longer. She laid it back on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. "I love you too." she whispered. Link's head went to her hair, and there they sat, content that they were just together.

Too soon, it became time for Ilia to make some breakfast. Both their stomachs growled loudly, and she pushed up to get off of him. A quick kiss was her parting gift, and then she was heading for the kitchen. As she got the fire going, a conversation of the days events ensued.

"Do you think you are up for heading into town with me today, Link?"

"Yeah, I feel fine now. It would be nice seeing everyone. And maybe find out if anything needs doing. If I lay here any longer, I am not going to be fit enough to carry a fishing pole."

"Haha. Well, don't do too much. As much as I love being able to stay here with you, seeing you in such pain doesn't bode well with me."

As they traveled into town Link could feel the stares of the townsfolk. Just yesterday he was in too much pain to be able to stand, and now he was walking of his own accord next to Ilia. They quickly approached Ilia's house, and her father came out to greet the two. 

"Ilia! Link! My boy you look wonderful. Sweetheart, your idea to use the spring was genius. He looks good as new."

"I feel good as new too. I was wondering if there was any work that you needed doing. I am tired of just sitting around."

"Yes yes my boy. Come with me. I've got something right over here."

And with that the day was started. Ilia watched as her father dragged Link off to be of some use, and she made her way into her home. It was evident that her father was in desperate need of her, for there was a full day worth of work to be done here. She went to her room to get some fresh clothes, and then set out to reorganize the place. She really needed to get her father interested in women again. Every since her mother passed her father has kept to himself, well when it came to the gentler sex anyway. What ever was he going to do without her? Sooner or later Link would propose, and then she would be living in his home with him. She couldn't make it down everyday to care for her father, but maybe once a week. She knew Link would never mind her taking time for her father, in fact he would probably come with her to make light work of it. It idea of them working together doing such a simple task, it filled her heart with joy. As she worked, she let her mind wander about the possibilities.

Link headed into the forest, searching for the disturbance. Mayor Bo had told him that the children had been seeing what look like a monster here at night, and he asked him to investigate. There is a cave just north of where he was, and he figured if a creature was hiding out that would be the best place to make shelter. He crossed the forest in fast time, knowing these woods better than his own hand. The cave was just up ahead, but something was off about it. It was noon, the height of the sun. And yet the cave was covered in darkness, inside and out. He approached the cave's entrance, a familiar feeling coming over him. He started to shake, eyes turning feral. He could sense the twilight, for some reason it was only covering this cave. He wanted to explore further, but he feared that if he went in he could no longer hold his Hylian form. In spite of this fear, he knew that if something had come through from the twilight realm, it had to be investigated. The Twilies were no longer under the control of Gannon, but that didn't mean the creature wasn't hostile. Heck, he could even be lost. Stuck on this side when the mirror broke.

He pressed on, and soon he was at the wall of twilight. With a deep breath, he walked forward, instantly becoming his wolf. He shook himself, trying to remember how to walk on all fours. Once he gained his bearings he trudged on, looking for the source of the children's panic. It didn't take long for him to pick on a familiar scent. One of the Twili was here. The narrow paths of the cave wound left and right, but thankfully there weren't any deviations. He was able to reach what seemed to be the end of the cave, but darkness shrouded everything. Closing his eyes, he opened his senses. Off to the right he sensed it, a Twili soldier.

"That took you long enough. Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to show your face?" the Twili soldier demanded. "Yes, I know who you are. I've come with a message from the Princess. She returned to us some time ago, but the citizens were weary of her homecoming. While some followed, including most of the royal staff, many of the people blamed her for all that had happened. She hasn't been able to restore her power to the throne, and this has caused rift in the Twilight World."

Link listened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Midna's people weren't accepting her help, which was especial unusual for Twilies. Because they existed neither in light nor true darkness, they were a most apathetic people. Midna, being of royal blood, had a great love for her people. Yet her people didn't share the love in return. That is why it was easy for them to follow the most powerful, and yield to his control. They only wanted to live their lives, and didn't mind who's lives had to be crushed to keep their peace. Midna had shown some of this uncaring for other races when she first came to the light world, but after seeing the love Princess Zelda and Link had for the people, she soon came to realize that all life is precious, and deserves to be preserved.

Link gave the soldier a look of confusion, signifying he need more information.

"Princess Midna is trying to get her people to follow her again, but many of them are upset that she had such a hand in destroying so many of us. The castle guard know that she was trying to say us from a tyrant's rule, but the commoners aren't so well informed. Yet, this is our problem. Midna sent me here simple to tell you that their could be some trouble on this side in the light. Many people are trying to get their hands on some sort of power, anything they can use to unseat our Princess and take over. And some of the more educated have started searching for ways to this world. Midna asked that you keep your guard up, and to assist her if someone where to break through. There is so much magic here, different kinds that could devastate our world. We can't let this happen. Please, will you help us keep the light and dark safe?"

Link bowed his head, signaling his acceptance of the duty. He truly didn't want another quest, but at least the threat wasn't looming right now. His role seemed to be to stop them whenever they made it into this world, not try to prevent them coming in the first place. Though, if there was someone who could find a way to keep them from coming, he supposed he should inform them of the situation.

"Thank you Sacred Beast. I will take my leave of this world. If Princess Midna is in need of you again, she will send me. It's too much chaos in our world for her to leave, but be sure to stay on your toes. Your beast sense should keep you alert to the danger. Make sure your skills are honed, and hopefully this threat doesn't turn into an all out civil war."

With that the soldier was gone and the twilight went too. Without the veil of darkness, Link was back to his Hylian self. Luckily there was no pain this time, and he made his way back to the village.

Upon arrival Mayor Bo and Rusl quickly caught up to Link. They inquired about the monster, but Link only shook his head. He needed to get to Ilia, to tell her that their journey to Hyrule need to start soon. He was hoping to put it off for a while, but with this new information he needed to inform the Princess of the threat. He found Ilia in her home, exhausted from a hard day's work, (and the fact that not a whole lot of sleeping got done the night before.) He saw that she was sleeping, and lifted her up to take her to bed. He decided to tell her in the morning, and after she was snuggly in bed he headed home.

It was the first night he spent without Ilia since his return, and the loneliness was overwhelming. He laid there, remembering this morning's scene. Her on his chest, deep breathing with sleep. The image flooded his mind, and the peacefulness pulled him under. Dreaming of her again, like every other night, his night was sure to be pleasant.

Ilia and Link were walking through the forest, hand in hand. No words were being said, and none needed to be. They were simply content being with each other, not a care in the world. Link leaned over to kiss his love, when a dark shadow crossed his eye. Tearing his focus from her, Link saw the disturbance. It was the Twili soldier, crouching and ready to attack. Link was instantly the beast, protectively hovering next to Ilia. The soldier pounced, and grabbed Link around the neck. Link swung around and caught a glimpse of the horror and repulsion in his love's eyes. In a quick move, Link took down the soldier, biting into it's shoulder until its arm broke apart. The soldier disappeared, and the twilight lifted. Link glanced at his now human hands, glad this was over. He glanced up at Ilia, who still wore the shocked look on her face. Link raise his hand to calm her when she let out a blood curdling scream of pure terror.

Link sat up bone straight, unable to control his thoughts. He was sweating from head to toe, and his breathing was hitched. He grabbed his head and wiped, flinging the sweat across the room. It took a few minutes to compose himself, realizing it was just a dream. Or a nightmare. Whichever definition you prefer. Looking outside he saw that day hadn't broken yet, so Link grabbed his pants and shirt and headed for the door. He knew he had to see her, to look upon her face and see the eyes he knew, not the ones he just witness. Ilia's father usually woke early, a mayor's duties keeping him busy most of the day. So when he reached her house he climbed up a vine to her window and softly tapped.

Ilia woke to the sound. It was unusual to hear a rapping on her window. That hadn't happened since she was a kid. When she was in trouble and confined to her room, Link would rap on her window and bring her something to do. Whether it was a book or some fruit, she was always grateful for the distraction. She knew she deserved the punishment for whatever she might have done, but it was still nice not to be bored out of your mind. She went to her window and opened it quietly, which was unnecessary. Her father would have woken around an hour ago and headed to Faron to get some supplies, so they had the house to themselves.

The look on Link's face scared her to the core, he was almost on the brink of insanity from the crazy look in his eyes. She quickly told him to come in and sit down, not knowing what could have happened to cause him such distress. Soon it became apparent he wasn't going to snap out of it, so she sat next to him and held him, putting her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes Link seemed to melt, his body relaxing into her embrace. He lowered his head onto hers. With his breathing calming, she decided it was time to find out what exactly was going on.

"Link, tell me."

"It truly was nothing Ilia. I guess I just freaked."

"What could have happened to you to make you so scared?"

"Just a dream. You saw me fighting as a wolf, and saw me kill a Twilight soldier. When all was said and done you scream in horror, afraid to come anywhere near me."

Ilia understood, thought she though he knew her better than that. Reassuringly she touched his hand, making sure he knew she could never be afraid of him. He kissed her head, and she leaned up to kiss his lips with hers. A long second passed, and Link backed away just a little. He had a very serious look about him, like he had remembered something important. Giving him a quizzed look, he finally answered her unasked question.

"We need to leave for Hyrule. Within the next week."

"Okay. But why? Are you afraid of turning into a wolf again?"

"No, but we certainly will ask about that. There is something more pressing. Twilight is breaking through. And we need to form a plan."


End file.
